


Haunted House Aren't Real

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Winter Soldier ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to learn to stop doing what Dean dares him to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House Aren't Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightlikeagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/gifts).



It was stupid enough to go poking around an abandoned building because your brother dared you when you’re 10 years old. It’s fucking pathetic when you’re nearly 30. This was what Sam told himself over and over as he plodded through the old abandoned building. It wasn’t like he was going to find anything, except maybe rabies. But Dean had dared him to go in. So Sam took a flash light and went inside. 

Sam wasn’t really a person to just do something half assed either. He was going to poke around every single room until he either found something interesting or he hit all the rooms and the old haunted house just turned out to be an old house. He was only going as slow and silent as he was because he was afraid that he’d step on something wrong and suddenly fall through the floor, or that he’d scar a mouse and suddenly a bunch of bats would fly out. 

He crept into one room upstairs. He felt around with his foot for any loose boards and was surprised when he found something. He hit a piece of board and it popped up. But not just the board but a bunch of them. To Sam’s actual surprise, he’d stepped on and opened a trap door. Sam had one moment where he considered texting Dean and telling him that he’d found a trap door and what room it was in. 

Sam shook himself. He was being silly. Rich old people probably just had a panic room or something built into their house. He pulled the trap down back and saw stairs. He took a deep breath and headed down the stairs. 

It felt like forever and a day to get down them. They were narrow and windy and the whole thing was musty as hell. Not that dusty, but then dust came from dead skin cells, so Sam guessed if this place and been sealed up okay that maybe there wouldn’t be too much dust. 

Finally, finally, he came to a door, which opened easily enough. It was dark as sin, though, even with his flashlight. He thought once more about texting Dean. He left his phone firmly in his pocket, though. He took a deep breath and stepped in. 

Oddly, the room itself didn’t smell too bad. He started to walk in carefully, shining his flashlight around to get an idea of where he was. Honestly, Sam was thinking how much the place looked like some kind of mad scientist’s lab. Then his flashlight caught something metal. 

Sam looked over at the thing and jumped backwards. 

There was a person! A PERSON! A person inside a tank, like he’d been preserved. The metal thing that had caught Sam’s eye turned out to be one of the man’s arms. This type of stuff didn’t happen in real life for real, did it?” 

Lights came on in the room, which really did look like a mad scientists lab and a little alarm sounded as the fluid in the tank started to drain. Sam stood in horror, unable to move as he watched the tank empty and the glass around the tank lower. The man’s eyes, two bright blue eyes, opened and focused on Sam. 

The man walked easily down off the pedestal he’d been on and he walked over to Sam with so much singular focus. 

“Orders,” The man said. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“Orders,” the man said. The naked, tall (not as tall as Sam, but almost) blonde man with the sharp blue eyes who’d just come out of a tank of water. 

“Uh… put on some clothes?” Sam tried. 

He hadn’t thought that would work, but the man turned and walked to a wall and pressed his hand against it. The wall popped out. Inside were clothes where he pulled on. Underwear, pants and a shirt. They looked… almost military. Then the man returned to Sam. 

“Orders,” the man said again. Sam’s eyes traveled down to the man’s metal hand. 

“Uh… who are you?” Sam asked. 

“Soldier,” the man said. 

“Soldier?” Sam asked. 

“Code name: Lucifer,” The man said. 

“Lucifer,” Sam repeated. 

“Yes, sir,” Lucifer said, practically coming to attention. 

Sam swallowed. “What are you doing down here?” 

“Awaiting orders.” 

“Oh,” Sam said. He’d walked into the twilight zone, he was certain. 

Suddenly he heard the pounding of boots, of people coming down the stairs. “The asset as been compromised,” Sam heard a man say. 

“Oh no, oh no,” Sam said. This was the part of the movie where he was gunned down and his body tossed. He was glad that he hadn’t told Dean where he was. Dean would never, ever live this down. But if he knew about this place, maybe they’d have killed him too. 

“Orders?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam turned and looked at him as the footsteps got louder and louder. Lucifer looked so confused, practically earnest. 

“We need to get out of here,” Sam said, not sure what else to say. 

That was apparently it, though. When the men came through the door, Lucifer killed them. There was no way else to describe it. He used his metal arm to crush one man’s throat while he sliced another man open with his own knife. He used the first man as a shield while he sliced up the three other men who’d come down. 

Lucifer stood there for only a second before he grabbed Sam and practically carried him up the stairs. He jumped out of the window from the room that the trap door was in, holding Sam when he did so. 

“Oh my God ! Are you alright?” Sam asked, looking Lucifer over. His legs should be broken or something. 

“Of course,” Lucifer said. 

“We’ve gotta go,” Sam said, grabbing Lucifer’s metal hand and dragging him along. It felt weird, specifically metal and wrong and cool, but damn it felt like a hand too. 

Sam guided Lucifer along in a run, or a quick walk through the back streets all to way to his apartment. There was nothing he could do but take Lucifer up the stairs, but thankfully he saw no one until they got up to his apartment. 

“Orders,” Lucifer said. 

“Uh… I gotta clean you up… and you gotta change.” 

“I can wash myself,” Lucifer said. 

“Okay, bathroom is in there,” Sam said, pointing to his bathroom. “Shower or whatever and I’ll bring you clothes, okay?” 

Lucifer looked at him for a moment and then turned and went into the bathroom and shut his door. Sam stood there for a moment as well, trying to process what happened. He realized that he couldn’t. Instead he went to his room and found sweat pants and a comfortable tee shirt. He walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. 

“Lucifer? I’m leaving clothes outside the bathroom door. Take as long as you like. I’m going to be in the kitchen,” Sam called. He stood there for a moment, waiting for some kind of reply. “Lucifer? Can you hear me?” 

“Yes, sir,” Lucifer said. 

“Sam, just Sam, not sir.” 

“Yes… Sam,” Lucifer said. 

“Okay, I’ll be in the kitchen,” Sam said. 

He walked to the kitchen and set about making Madison’s famous hot chocolate. He still had some of her mix left from before she left. Mix aside it called for just a bit of chili powder and honestly it was the best hot chocolate ever. He didn’t know if hot chocolate cured everything, but it seemed like it cured most things.

It took a little while to heat up the milk and get the chocolate melted before he could add in the special mix and then a bit of chili powder. He let it simmer for a while and sat down to think. 

He’d found a man in a test tube under an old house that people in his town thought were haunted and so had avoided for a long time. Sam thought of Harry Potter and the Shrieking Shack. He wondered if it was similar. His mom said that the house had been haunted back when her parents moved in nearby. Sometimes they’d hear screaming. His mom told him that sometimes she’d heard screaming herself, and Dean swears he had once as well when Sam was too young to remember but that Sam had woken up and screamed too until the other screaming stopped. 

Sam had always it was a story that his family had told him, just to scare him or freak him out. Now he wondered if it was real. Was the house not so much haunted, but a front for experiments. And what about Lucifer? 

“Sam?” 

Sam jumped. He whipped around and saw that Lucifer had come in, wearing Sam’s clothes now. He looked uncertain. 

“Yes, sorry… Here, I made hot chocolate for us both,” Sam said. He got up and took the pot off simmer and poured two large cups for them. There wasn’t any left, so he took a moment to pour water into the pot and leave it in the sink to soak before he took the hot chocolate and set it in front of Lucifer, who was still standing, though he’d moved to stand in front of a chair. 

“You can sit,” Sam said. 

“Yes, Sam,” Lucifer said and sat. 

“You want whip cream?” Sam asked, going to get the can out of his fridge. 

“I?” Lucifer started but then didn’t say anything else. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Sam said, bringing the whip cream over and a little thing of cherries. He sprayed a good sized helping of cream onto his cup and put a cherry. He glanced at Lucifer who was staring at him. 

Sam slowly put the can down and then sat down. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and made a happy sound. Lucifer looked at him, before he slowly took the can, but almost the exact amount of whip cream on his own cup. Then he put a cherry on top too. 

Sam dipped his finger into the whip under the cherry and picked them up. He popped them into his mouth and sucked his fingers clean before he chewed the cherry. He watched Lucifer do exactly the same, except even more slowly. While Sam had made a little happy sound, Lucifer made a surprised gasp of pleasure. 

Sam’s heart did funny little things. Lucifer sounded like a kid finding out something was delicious for the first time. And then he took a sip of his hot chocolate and let out another even more surprised and even louder sound. Sam hated whoever those men had been who’d put Lucifer in that tube. 

“Apologies,” Lucifer said, seeming to realize that he’d been making noise. 

“No, it’s fine,” Sam said, waving his hand. “It’s okay to enjoy yourself. I mean, this stuff is delicious, after all.” 

“Yes, Sam,” Lucifer said and took another sip. He made another sound. In fact he made happy noise while he drank the whole thing down. Sam couldn’t help but watch Lucifer. But Lucifer seemed to be watching him back. He wasn’t copying Sam exactly, but he seemed to be looking at Sam for signs of consent, like he needed some kind of visual approval from Sam to keep drinking. 

So Sam kept smiling and Lucifer drank. And when they finished Sam handed Lucifer his cup. “Would you mind putting both of these in the sink and filing them with water?” 

Lucifer did just that. He got up and took the cups to the sink and rinsed them out before filling them with water and leaving them in the sink. Then her turned to face Sam. 

“You can sit down,” Sam said. 

Lucifer returned to his seat. 

“Um… so, where are you from?” Sam asked. 

“I…” Lucifer stopped again. 

“You don’t have to answer,” Sam said quickly. “And it’s okay to say you don’t know if you don’t, or that you don’t want to answer.” 

“Both, then,” Lucifer said. 

“Oh, good,” Sam said and smiled a little. “So uh… I honestly don’t know what to do you with you, but I think you can stay here as long as you like, and I’ve actually got a second bedroom open because my last roommate moved out. So you can stay here.” 

“I can stay here,” Lucifer said, like somehow the very formation of the words was wrong. 

“Yeah, you can stay,” Sam said. 

“You’re,” Lucifer started and stopped. 

“And you can tell me anything you want, or say anything to me you want. But you also don’t have to say something if you don’t want to,” Sam added. 

“You’re odd,” Lucifer said. 

“Well… what do you people who normally give you orders have you do?” 

Lucifer didn’t speak for a moment and Sam thought that maybe Lucifer didn’t want to answer. Sam was about to tell him he didn’t have to answer when Lucifer spoke. 

“Kill people,” Lucifer said. 

“Ah… ah…” Sam said. “Well, damn… you are like a super soldier, aren’t you.” 

“Yes,” Lucifer said. 

“I… yeah,” Sam said. 

“I’ll stay,” Lucifer said. 

“Okay, good,” Sam said. He relaxed just a little. Honestly, he wasn’t so sure about letting a murderous super soldier out on the world. “Would you like to see your room?” 

“Yes, Sam,” Lucifer said, standing up. 

Sam stood as well and led Lucifer back to Madison’s old room. “Is this okay? Do you like it?” 

Lucifer looked around the room, slowly turning around. “I… like it,” Lucifer said slowly before he sat back on the bed. 

Sam grinned. “Great. My home is your home.” 

“Thank… you,” Lucifer said, and his lips turned up in the smallest hint of a smile. Sam grinned broadly. That little smile felt like a huge victory. After all, what does a super soldier who’s been stored in a vat normally have to smile about anyways? 

Sam leaned his head against the door frame and tried very hard to not think about how damn fucked up this all was.

**Author's Note:**

> For Cryptoshark, prompt "robot Arm" for the FYSL Hotter Than Hell Fic Exchange!


End file.
